


Photo albums and embarrassing stories

by Dinolil1, FrogRot



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: CountryHumans - Freeform, England is actually married, England is bullied as he deserves it, England is constantly referred to as 'rat, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Scotland talks like 'that' because its based off of one of the authors accents, good or not you guys will have to decide, just idiots being idiots, the toad lives cause we like the toad, there's a toad later, we decided these fools needed more dumb sibling content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolil1/pseuds/Dinolil1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogRot/pseuds/FrogRot
Summary: A collab story!Its really just about Wales, Scotland, England (and eventually) Britain hanging out and talking about old stories as they look over an old photo album they had forgotten about (and yes in time frames where camera's most certainly didn't exist but it would be rather boring otherwise).filled with sibling fights and a lot of teasing of England.We do hope you'll enjoy the story!(it has some references of shipping but the main focus is the dynamic of the siblings.)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	1. Bullying the stinky rat

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter was written by Pastels (we're taking it in turns!)

Wales had grabbed the old photo albums from the attic, holding them under her arm as she climbed down the ladder. Bringing them to the living room and placing them down on the coffee table in front of her two younger brothers.Britain wouldn’t be joining them, something to do with work had come up.

It was just the three of them, crowding around the old leather albums, the older ones had wear and tear and smelled like dust.

“So… which do we open first?” England looked at the others.

“I say we star’ a’ the beginning” Scotland shrugged, readjusting his hat.  
Wales nodded in agreement, picking an old torn up book from the bottom of the pile and opening its first page. 

It was just baby photos. Herself with their parents, then Scotland and their parents on the second page.There was only one photo of England with their parents.

He looked so tiny and fragile compared to now. Wales snickered, causing England to shoot her a look. “What's so funny” He grumbled, arms crossed. “Nothing, you just look so tiny there” Wales started to giggle “tiny stinky rat.” England huffed and turned around, facing away from the other two as they began to laugh at him. 

“Och, dinnae be so grumpy, we’re only teasing.” Scotland sniggered “Yer our favouri’e stinky ra’ ”.England turned back around to glare at them.  
Wales wiped away a tear that had beaded in the corner of her eye from laughing so much.

“You know what, that reminds me of how you used to act when you were little.” Wales hummed as she flipped the page over, pointing to a photo of England.

“What’s that meant to mean?” England huffed, looking at the photo.  
“You always used to ge’ in a righ’ ol huff when we’d tease ya, or thing’s would nae go yer way” Scotland spoke up, shrugging.

“You’d just turn away from us and make upset noises until things went how you wanted or you forgot about it.” Wales added on “I think when this photo was taken you were upset over the fact you had to go to bed.”

“Wow. Young me sounds annoying” England mumbled. “No’hing really changed then” Scotland smiled.

England gasped dramatically, lunging at Scotland.“You take that back!” He yelled, rolling off the couch with a thud, bringing Scotland with him.

“Cannae take i’ back if i’s correc’” Scotland yelped, trying to pry England’s arm away from his neck. Wales sighed, going over and giving England a swift kick in the side. The surprise letting Scotland wriggle out his grasp.

“No fighting, this is meant to be a fun thing.” Wales sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. The two nodded, just sitting on the floor, shuffling closer to the coffee table and the photo albums. “Well, lets see what other stories are in here” Wales hummed, flipping the page.


	2. Toad Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toad time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Dinolil1

The next page had a photo of the three by a lake, all soaking wet and England looking especially muddy. ‘’Stinky rat.’’ Wales teased, grinning as she looked up at her grumbling brother. ‘’Remember when you told him about the kelpies? He nearly peed his pants.’’ 

Scotland snickered, recalling the memory; England had been tiny and had spent the morning hunting for frogs in the river, before running into the house, clutching a slimy toad in his grubby mitts, disposing it on Scotland’s pillow. 

Scotland didn’t like slimy toads on his pillow and had responded by telling England a story about the mysterious creatures that lived in the river and drowned any fool who decided to ride upon their backs. ‘’He wouldn’t go near so much as a puddle for months.’’

‘’Oh, piss off.’’ England grumbled, leaning against the sofa. ‘’You gave me long-term childhood trauma, you arsehole.’’ He looked sour, but there was nothing serious behind his expression. Even if he didn’t like being reminded of the fact he’d peed his pants ‘cause he thought Scotland was a kelpie and going to eat him. ‘’B-besides, peeing is a self-defence thing.’’

That was the wrong thing to say - Now his siblings were shrieking with laughter, obviously unable to take him seriously. ‘’D-did you say it was a self-defence thing?’’ Wales wheezed, bent over from laughing so hard that she could almost not breathe. ‘’Did I hear you right?’’

‘’He j-jus’ said he pisses in self-defence.’’ Scotland chimed in, falling over backwards as he continued to howl with laughter. ‘’My own brother is a pissboy.’’  
‘’Am not!’’ 

‘’Aye, ye are!’’ 

England continued to screech at him in protest, wriggling angrily - He still wriggled whenever he was happy or angry, even if he denied it. ‘’Fuck you!’’ He screamed, before getting up and running off.

‘’England!’’ Wales called out after him. ‘’Pissboy, come back!’’ 

And come back Pissboy did, clutching a soggy and damp toad in his hands - Clearly he’d gone out to the garden, fishing around the pond to fetch his newest weapon. ‘’Pissboy, wha’ are ye doing?’’ Scotland asked, looking like he’d much rather not be in the living room right now. 

Then the toad went flying and landed with a wet SMACK on Scotland’s face, causing him to flinch with a yelp. He still didn’t like toads even after all these years. Screaming, Scotland stumbled backwards, staring at the creature in disgust. ‘’England!’’ He yelled, grabbing the toad and tackling his brother, shoving the gross thing down England’s shirt. ‘’Are ye gonna piss yerself in self-defence!?’’ 

‘’Fuck you!’’ 

Watching her brothers screaming, and screaming louder upon realizing the poor toad had been squished under England’s spine, Wales continued to look at the album. This shit wasn’t new. ‘’Calm down, you two…’’

She looked at the next photo.


	3. Rat boy doesn’t like piglet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title says it all, well, its not just piglet more pigs and boars in general

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by pastel

Wales flipped the page, trying her best to block out the noise of her brothers screaming about that poor toad.

Instead of lots of little photos, this page just had the one.  
It was a wide-shot of Scotland sitting against a tree in the summer, England was off to the right of him, picking daisies and placing them in a little basket.  
Wales smiled at the photo, finding the image of her brothers endearing.  
It had been simpler times when that photo was taken.

England had finally stopped screaming and had fished the poor toad out of his shirt. It had survived with minimal damage along with being very dazed.  
Scotland had backed away behind Wales, peering over her shoulder at the photo as England released the animal outside via the window then joined his siblings in looking at the photo.

“I think i remember that day” England shrugged, poking the photo with a finger. “Aye ye collec’ed all those daisies to make chains then cried when ye couldnae” Scotland laughed. 

“No I didn’t” England huffed, turning away once more. “Ye did. Couldnae make the chain cause yer nails were to shor’, so ye jus’ stuck random daisy’s in our hair instead” Scotland laughed, reaching over and ruffling England’s hair, Wales laughed a bit too, quieting down once she spotted something else in the photo.  
“Hey, i never noticed this before, but i think there's something else in this photo” Wales commented, drawing the attention of the other two.  
“Wha’ do ye mean?” Scotland leaned over to look at the photo closely.  
“I mean, in the tree line to the left, somethings standing there.” Wales pointed at the area she meant.

Scotland tilted his head a bit, leaning closer still. Brow furrowed as he looked at the photo. “Aye I think I can see i’ to…” Scotland blinked, leaning back a bit. “Looks like the ou’line of a boar”. 

England gulped a little at the mention of the animal, a little shiver running down his spine. “A… a boar?” He looked around a bit.

“Yeah, guess we just never saw it at the time” Wales shrugged looking over at him.

“I don’t like boars or pigs for that matter” England sighed, shuffling back a bit.

“We know” Wales rolled her eyes. “You started bawling when we handed you a pig plush”.

“Waste of an animal” England mumbled, drawing his knees up to his chest.

“Why are you even so scared of them in the first place?” Wales raised an eyebrow, looking at England, then glancing over and Scotland who had backed away a bit himself.

“I just… I don’t like them okay. They… they scare me” England huffed, burying his face in his knees.

Wales sighed looking over at Scotland.“I dinnae like em either, though, tha’s cause I go’ gored by one…” Scotland looked away, giving an awkward smile. 

“Oh.” Wales blinked. “Neither of you thought to tell me until now?” She sighed.

“No” England shook his head.

“Naw, didnae really ever wanna talk abou’ i’ ye ken?” Scotland shrugged, looking back at her.

“Take it England saw it then, if he’s so scared of them” Wales sighed.

“Aye he did.” Scotland nodded, looking away again.

“Weirdest secret to hide from me ever but okay” She rolled her eyes. “Well let’s try to find some good memories” She sighed, going back to the album and flipping the page.


	4. Rat boys first fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his first fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Dino

The next photo was tiny rat holding a pathetically small minnow in his hands. He looked hysterically proud of it, handing it towards his older brother who had caught three far more impressive looking fish. It was adorable and the three siblings couldn’t help but smile, the latter two immediately jumping to tease England - ‘Cause who wouldn’t?  
‘’Ye look so smug.’’ Scotland ruffled his little brother’s hair, snickering. It brought back good memories - It had been a warm summer’s day and the three had gone to the river to do some fishing. Scotland had been teaching England to fish, with the little rat more often than not just falling face-first into the water or pulling out clumps of weeds that he’d just slap Scotland’s face with. ‘’Tha’ was the firs’ time ye ac’ually caugh’ some’hing.’’

‘’And it looked pathetic.’’ Wales replied bluntly, the minnow being about the size of her pinkie. England started to protest but Wales shook her head. ‘’No, no...it was pathetic and you were so stupidly proud of it.’’ 

‘’Ye made us cook i’ even though i’ was barely any’hing.’’ 

‘’Dumb rat.’’ Wales huffed, poking England’s cheek. ‘’Don’t look at us like that, you are a dumb stinky rat.’’ Scotland chimed in, nodding. ‘’Yeah, ye are - big stinky ra’.’’ Seriously, when he was little, he’d insisted on eating the minnow even though it was solid charcoal after being cooked for five minutes. Naturally, he threw up on Scotland’s shoes ‘cause he was sick and burnt minnow isn’t good for you. Rat never apologized.

‘’Stop bullying me.’’ England snapped, glaring at them. ‘’Seriously, you spent the last 3 photos bullying me, I’m calling the police.’’ 

‘’I thought you were scared of pigs.’’ Wales pointed out, stopping England in his tracks.

‘’Oh, yeah - you’re right.’’ England paused, nodding - Anyhow, it wasn’t as though he wasn’t wanted by the law for the crimes of being a rat. ‘’But still! Can we make fun of Scotland for a change!?’’ He whined, poking his older brother in the face. ‘’He’s a loser, there’s plenty of stuff to bully him about.’’ 

‘’Well, it’s more fun to do it to you.’’   
Ignoring both his brother and sister, England grabbed the album and started going through it for a photo of Scotland. ‘’Nah, lets bully you for once.’’ England sighed, turning the page with a huff. ‘’This is ratphobia anyway…’’ then he pointed to a photo.


	5. Finders keepers (this time it DOES work on children)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found baby Britain in a bush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Pastels

England poked the photo with a finger. Yelping when Wales smacked his hand away to see the picture in question. The photo was of a baby Britain in a bundle of blankets, he was staring at the camera confusedly and reaching up for it.

Wales smiled, the photo bringing back memories. “I remember taking this” she hummed looking over at the two. “You both argued over who got to hold him.” She sniggered.

Scotland laughed a little as well. “I remember England go’ all huffy cause he wasnae aloud to cause he wasnae strong enough”.   
“I was to! I just didn't want to!” He huffed, he wouldn't be bullied this time around no way.

“Aye ye say so now, but you threw a tan’rum when we said naw.” Scotland sniggered. “Don’t act all defensive England, I thought it was kind of cute how attached you got to him” Wales laughed, leaning over and flicking England on the forehead. He grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

“Yeah, Yeah so you say” England muttered, rolling his eyes.  
“Aye, i though’ i’ was cu’e as well, yelled at anyone who tried to pick him up” Scotland smiled, gesturing to another photo on the page that showed England frowning as he held a sleeping baby Britain, he stared at the camera like he had been caught stealing. 

“Ugh, stop being so… mushy. It’s gross.” England leaned back a bit, sticking his tongue out like he was disgusted.  
“Would you rather we make fun of you?” Wales suggested throwing a pillow at him, hitting his face.  
He gagged tasting some of the toad on the pillow as he pulled it off his face.  
“Well?” Wales picked up another pillow, ready to strike again.  
“No- no i wouldn't” He rolled his eyes, falling backwards as he was hit once again. 

Scotland paid no attention to the pillow fight happening behind him, instead looking at the pictures of his younger siblings. Letting out a yell as he was struck in the back of a head with a rogue cushion.

Wales paused her attack to look over and Scotland, England doing the same.  
They stopped laughing once they had noticed that they hit him.   
England was first to go down, shrieking as he was hit with a couch cushion in the face.  
Wales second, managing to dodge the first projectile, but being hit by the second. The two were dazed from the attacks which allowed Scotland to go back at looking at the photos in peace. Until he got hit again. Head slamming off the side of the table.   
He yelped, tasting blood as it dripped out his nose.   
Wales and England hadn’t noticed and continued their fight as Scotland left for the kitchen, trying to find some tissues for his nose.

He heard England scream again, presumably from getting hit by another pillow. He jumped slightly as he felt his pocket ring, a call coming through to his phone. It rang three times before Scotland managed to answer it, Britain’s voice coming through from the other end.

Wales paused by the doorway, listening into Scotland's conversation.  
Only able to catch a “goodbye” and “see you soon” before being smacked in the face.

Scotland held a tissue up to his nose as he went back and collected the albums, dodging pillows and making his way back to the kitchen.  
Opening the backdoor and sitting on the floor with the album next to him.  
He picked up one of his tissues, trying to dab some of his blood off the page. Eventually he gave up and flipped the page to look at more photos as his siblings continued to turn the living room into a battle ground.


	6. The Rattening Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, Oh Fuck. Two Rats.

The next photo brought back a good memory - It was the two rat siblings, clinging onto Scotland’s arms and shoulders as they splashed around in the water. It was one of their first times swimming and they had been nervous, especially Britain who looked uneasy in the photo, staring wide-eyed at the water as though it were going to bite him. 

While his siblings were still battling it out with pillows in the living room, Scotland couldn’t help but smile at the memory; His brothers had actually been cute once! Could you believe it? 

It had been late in the morning when Scotland had taken them down to the water to swim, Britain clinging to him and England currently walking in front of them, occasionally running back to show him a cool rock or an insect. By the time they actually got into the lake, it was noon. They had spent the rest of the day splashing around, with Scotland teaching them how to swim and diving deep underwater for shells to bring to them. 

It had been a good day. 

Glancing over to where England and Wales were currently smacking each other with cushions, Scotland couldn’t help but be struck with an old memory of England and Britain splashing each other in the lake, screaming at each other. He could also remember England at some point dunking Britain’s head underwater, causing his little brother to cough and scream - Scotland had, in turn, dunked England’s head underwater to stop Britain from crying. It had been a good time. 

Suddenly - there was a projectile being flung directly for Scotland’s head, a rogue cushion beaning him across the face. ‘’Hah!’’ England cheered, grinning at him. ‘’Loser.’’ Scotland glared at him, slowly putting down the album as he picked up the cushion, before charging at England and tackling him onto the sofa, smothering his face with the cushion. 

‘’Yer a dick.’’ 

‘’No! You are!’’

Ignoring her arguing brothers, Wales walked over and picked up the album, leafing through it for another photo.


	7. do you take england in holy ratrimony?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bully the rat for being a simp. but he does love his wife-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Dinolil1

Quietly, Wales took in one of the photos - It was slightly more recent than the others, a picture of England and Portugal at their wedding. Her brother was in a rather tight suit, the buttons pressed against his belly while Portugal, in contrast, looked beautiful. Snorting, Wales giggled at the image for a few moments, glancing at her little brother - He was currently being smothered by Scotland, a cushion pressed over his face.

‘’You cried on your wedding day.’’ She teased, as she held up the photo for Scotland to see. ‘’And you wore a suit that was too small for you - I think a button came off at some point.’’ Wales laughed softly as she watched England’s face go red, the rat hastily pushing Scotland off him.

‘’I didn’t! And s-shut up!’’ He hissed,trying to snatch the book from Wales’. ‘’The suit fit me fine!’’ England huffed defensively, pouting as he sighed and looked at the photo adoringly. ‘’...Portugal’s really pretty.’’ 

Scotland snickered, staring at England as the rat zoned out. ‘’...Are ye drooling over her righ’ now? Gross.’’ He teased, poking the rat in the side. He knew England had a lot of feelings for Portugal, still didn’t make it any less funny to torment him over such a subject. ‘’Simpin’ for her.’’ 

‘’I’m not!’’ England squealed, shaking his head hastily. Crossing his arms, England sat down and leaned against the sofa. ‘’I’m not a simp!’’

‘’Aye, ye are.’’ Scotland replied, snorting with amusement. ‘’Ye spen’ the whole wedding in tears and following yer wife around like a los’ puppy.’’

England grumbled, huffing and puffing as he turned to stare at the photo. Sighing, England crossed his legs and smiled. ‘’You haven’t seen her...I’d kill for her.’’ He glanced up at Scotland, a threatening grin on his face. ‘’I have killed for her. I’d do it again.’’

For a moment, nobody said anything.

And then Wales slammed England in the face with a cushion. ‘’Stop that. You’re scaring him.’’ She scolded him, wapping him in the face with the cushion several times. ‘’You’re such a simp, England, going around bullying your brother because you’re such a simp for Portugal.’’

Scotland snorted, watching England as he shuffled awkwardly and sniffled, still staring adoringly at the picture of Portugal. ‘’Simpin’ Rat.’’ Scotland and Wales sniggered, watching England hold the photo album close to his chest, pouting defensively. ‘’She’s pretty.’’ England mumbled, shuffling awkwardly like a rat caught in a trap. Smelly rat. ‘’You’re bullying me again!’’ England exclaimed, his voice squeaking slightly.

‘’’Cause you deserve it.’’ Scotland pointed out, snorting as he threw a cushion at his head. ‘’Simp rat, simp rat, simp rat, simp rat.’’ He chanted, snickering as he continued to hit him with a cushion. While the two started to hit each other with cushions, Wales snorted and moved on to the next photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're sorry for being away for so long-


	8. Faking a marriage is platonic right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotland and a friend pull a fake marriage over the rat just for giggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 8 which seemed like a perfect time to show a little bit of a more historical twist (for once)

Wales smiled fondly as she looked at the next photo.

It was a picture of Scotland and France. It was similar to the last photo but Wales couldn't help but snicker.

‘Ah yes, the auld alliance’ she thought, it was just a close friendship Wales recalled. However the look of pure indignant rage on England's face when he learned of it, having mistook it for something more akin to his and Portugal's relationship.

Well the two couldn’t pass up the opportunity to mess with him and with the help of Wales, they set up a fake wedding.  
Going so far as to let the other european countries in on it all in an attempt to infuriate him.

The plan went off without a hitch which is where the photo was from.  
It had been taken in the forest nearby.

France in his suit and Scotland in his kilt, the two shared a smug smirk.   
In the background was a blur of red, white and a flash of silver otherwise known as England with his sword drawn.

What followed was an evening of England’s increasingly bizarre and dangerous ideas and methods of trying to “break those fuckers up” as he had so eloquently put it at the time. 

Wales feared that if she hadn’t told him at midnight then he may have never figured it out. She was still unsure if he even realised the whole thing had been an elaborate joke on him. England might just pop like an over filled balloon if she brought it up.

She hadn’t needed to bring it up however, as England shrieked like a child when he spotted the picture she had stopped to look at.  
Turning to look at Scotland as his screams stopped.

“I still can’t believe you- you married that THING!” England wailed pointing an accusatory finger at him.

She had been correct. He did not realise.

“My own brother! Marrying my enemy!!” His yells increased as well as the tears in his eyes.  
Scotland however just rolled his and pushed England’s hand down.

“Weren’ this upse’ when ye learned about him befriending Bri’.” Scotland sighed.

“Like any of us have control over that demon” England spluttered out. Arms crossed.

The silence that washed over the room was well, uncomfortable and awkward as they all stared at each other, no one making a move.

Wales moved first, setting the book down.   
Scotland moved second, stepping towards England.   
England moved last, picking up a pillow and smacking it in Scotland’s face.

Wales burst out laughing, only to be hit herself. To which Scotland also laughed. England frowning above the cackling of his siblings.

“Bullies.” 

England grabbed the album off the table rapidly flicking through pages before stopping.


	9. New target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well someone else is finally picked on in the sibling squabbles for once!

Well the next photo had been of them all at the water’s front again, one of Scotland's more favoured outings and past times.

England grimaced he didn’t remember this photo or it had been taken unlike the other photos. It was slightly smudged at the edges of it, looked like it had fallen into water and began to distort.  
It was a pretty picture though. Him and Scotland were standing side by side however Scotland looked like he had fallen into the lake and by the barely contained laughter it looked like England had been the one to push him in. 

“Caught him off guard” Wales commented.  
“What?” England turned to look at her confusion written all over his face.  
“I said you caught him off guard. When you pushed him into the river” Wales rolled her eyes, sigh evident in her voice.  
“Oh right” England nodded.

Scotland just shook his head with a sigh.  
“Do you think I could pick him up?” England remarked, looking over at his brother.   
“Wha-”   
“Yeah I think so” Wales cut Scotland off, watching as England handed her the book and with a quick grab yanked Scotland off the ground like he weighed barely anything. She always forgot that England was actually quite strong.

It seemed Scotland had also forgotten because he screamed a very uncharistic scream for the normally quiet man as he was lifted into the air.  
“Light as a feather” England smiled holding him.

Wales just laughed watching them, England smiling triumphantly as he held his brother aloft and Scotland, who looked like he was seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

She turned back towards the book, looking over the photo.  
The day it had been taken was nice enough, it hadn’t rained but it hadn’t been all that warm either.  
Yet Scotland insisted that they went, wanting to teach England how to swim better. Wales was pretty sure it was a lie and he just wanted to get out the house.  
Which she didn’t blame him for it was getting a little claustrophobic being trapped in there for days on end because of all the rain.   
Which really wasn’t a problem for Scotland at all, but would have gotten the other two sick with how rainy it had been.

The path to the river had been treacherous, resulting in several slips and falls into the muddy earth or into a puddle of murky water.  
England having found himself sliding into these situations the most. 

Wales was brought out of her memories when she heard Scotland scream again as England’s arms gave in and he fell to the floor with a crash.  
“Sorry- you were heavier than i thought…” He mumbled, looking down at the winded and *offended* Scotland.

She shook her head, a small smile on her face as she turned back to the book looking over the past two pages and wondering if they had captured any of the muddy accidents on the path. 

Which they in fact had managed to do!  
It was a blurry photo of England leg up in the air as he looked around in a panic, he was at the top of a hill.  
Likely they had stopped to take a photo of him and he had slid as it started. Just out of frame was Scotland running to catch the falling boy, slipping slightly in the photo himself.

She giggled at first before devolving into full blown laughter, catching the attention of her two fighting siblings, she didn’t quite catch it in between her laughter but she was pretty sure it was something to do about England's comment from when he dropped Scotland.

“Wha’ are ye laughing a’” Questioned a winded Scotland, who was still lying on the floor.  
England just stared at her, just as confused.

She gave one last snicker before turning the book to face them and pointing at the photo before erupting into laughter once more, this time joined by England whereas Scotland just rolled his eyes, now sitting upright.

“The pic’ure is nae tha’ funny you two.”   
“On the contrary it’s hilarious” Wales snickered.   
“Aye aye sure” He snatched the book away from Wales “le’s look a’ some’hing a wee bi’ less embarrassing.” Scotland grumbled.

“Nooooo it’s your turn to get bullied, you’ve done it enough to me!” England whined, leaning on top of Scotland and poking his face. 

“Ge’ off yer crushing me” Scotland grumbled flicking through the pages.  
England did not leave him alone and instead leaned on him more, eventually the two came crashing to the floor.

Scotland groaned, the book spinning across the floor as England lay on top of him a bit dazed.

“I said GE’ OFF” Scotland writhed under him trying to escape from under England. Who did not move.  
“Noooo punishment for bullying me” He whimpered.  
“YER FAT ARSE IS CRUSHING ME” Scotland howled as he made no progress in his escape. 

Wales on the other hand had doubled over wheezing falling to the floor by the book as she cackled at the sight.  
Pulling the book into her lap she looked at the pages, tears blurring her vision as she stopped at one page. 

The squabbling of her two brothers unceasing as she began to look at the new photo.


	10. According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way that ENGLAND should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat body off the ground. England, of course, flies anyways. Because ENGLAND doesn’t care what humans think is impossible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we finally get into more personalish things. like how 3/4 siblings can fly! they arent human, why should they be bound by human laws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by dinolil1

While her brothers continued to throw hands, Wales looked through the album before pausing, snickering at one of the photos. It was a lovely photo - Wales and England flying over a beautiful scene of a meadow and a river, complete with Scotland’s look of terror as he clung onto Wales’ hand. In the distance was the hazy figure of Britain, his wings as dark as night. He looked very ominous for someone who was only 300 years old.

If anyone knew anything about them it was that Scotland was the only one of the siblings who could not fly. Wales was a dragon with large, leathery red wings. England was a fae with comically *tiny* wings that should not be able to, by all known laws of aviation, lift his body into the air and Britain was a freak of nature with large raven wings and a tendency to look like a cryptid. Scotland, on the other hand, was a kelpie.

And he had a *huge* fear of heights.

‘’Oh for fuck’s sake.’’ Scotland muttered, finally having shoved the stinky rat off him. ‘’Are you really going to look a’ tha’ pho’o? Come on, tha’s jus’ cruel.’’ He grumbled as Wales snickered, England joining them as he also started to laugh at Scotland. ‘’You look horrified.’’ England teased, poking Scotland. ‘’Big baby.’’

‘’Oh shu’ up!’’ 

As the two of them began to argue, with England calling Scotland a chicken and doing various chicken noises, Wales chuckled. ‘’You were terrified, kicking your legs and screaming at me to put you down - I wasn’t even that high up.’’ She pointed out. ‘’And besides, I was and am strong enough to be able to carry you, didn’t need to kick up such a fuss.’’

‘’I cannae fly!’’ 

‘’Yeah, but I can.’’ Wales snorted, grinning at him. ‘’You didn’t need to kick such a fuss, Scotty.’’ She laughed, watching her younger brother grumbling and turning his back to her. ‘’Now you’re huffing and puffing like Ratboy over there.’’ ‘’I am naw!’’ ‘’Yeah, you are.’’

‘’Cannae believe ye insul’ed me like tha’…’’ Scotland glared at Wales, before huffing and snatching the album from her, looking to the photo next to it. ‘’Wh’t about this pho’o?’’ Scotland pointed at a photo of England racing after him with a pair of comically tiny wings. ‘’He looks like some fa’ bumblebee in this one - if bumblebees were ugly.’’ 

‘’I’m not ugly!’’ England protested, jabbing a finger at the photo. ‘’Or fat!’’ 

There was a deafening silence as the other two stared at the rat. 

‘’Shut up, look at Scotty’s face.’’ He pouted, pointing at Scotland’s freaked out expression, a look of terror on his face as he looked as though he were about to slip over onto his back. ‘’He’s screaming his head off, as usual.’’

‘’What do ye mean as usual?’’ Scotland glared at him, crossing his arms. ‘’When do I ever scream, Ra’?’’ He growled softly, swatting at England as he began to lean against him. ‘’And piss off, or I’ll bi’e ye.’’

‘’You scream a lot whenever I pick you up, or run at you, or anything really.’’ 

‘’That’s the trauma, Rat.’’ Wales piped up, raising a judging brow. ‘’You can’t forget that, dumb rat.’’ Wales tapped him on the nose. ‘’You gotta be more understanding, you might’ve changed but the trauma’s still there.’’

England mumbled, sounding miserable as he suddenly hugged Scotland - much to his older brother’s surprise. ‘’I’m sorry, Scotty…’’ England started sniffling, like a sad rat. 

‘’I-i’s okay, just le’ go.’’ Scotland mumbled, patting England on the head. ‘’I know you’re sorry.’’ He knew that, still didn’t make him any less jumpy around Rat. Which is understandable ‘cause Rat is 6’9 and has committed war crimes. ‘’Anyway!’’ He pointed at a picture of Rat flying into a window. ‘’Dumbass.’’ 

Wales chuckled at that photo, Rat’s face was smushed against the glass, and he looked genuinely confused and dazed. ‘’Dumb rat, dumb rat, dumb rat.’’ The two older siblings began to chant, laughing at England who just grumbled and huffed, turning the page.


End file.
